


Montage

by hummerhouse



Series: Short Stories and Novellas [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ropes and Chains, Sex Toys, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Turtlecest, Water Sex, Whip and Feather Play, mud wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 18,054<br/>Rated: Hard NC-17<br/>TCest, rimming, oral, spanking, bondage - ropes and chains, whip and feather play, mud wrestling, water sports, sex toys, fisting and triple penetration.</p>
<p>This was written a couple of years ago for the holidays as a gift to my TCest and Chat Room friends.  Since everyone has a different OTP I decided that gift needed to be all-encompassing.</p>
<p>So here for your reading pleasure is a compilation of thirteen stories featuring each pairing, including my favorite - OT4.</p>
<p>Each pairing features a Top/Bottom and the title for each section will tell you not only the two turtles involved, but who will be the Seme/Uke.  I would love to hear from you about which story you favored most; I'm curious as to which pairing get the most favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Montage

**Author's Note:**

> These two preview images were created for this fic by the amazing BacaWica from tumblr. They are different versions of the same piece, inspired by the Donatello/Michelangelo section.  
> 

Michelangelo/Donatello

            “I’m in the mood for pillows; lots and lots of pillows,” Mikey sang, crawling through a pile of them to reach his target.

            “You’ve certainly got enough,” Don said, his voice slightly muffled by Mikey’s mattress.

            He felt Mikey’s fingers touch the backs of his thighs and he inhaled sharply.  Don was lying face down, a mound of pillows tucked beneath his hips.  He could tell Mikey was adding another one and making last minute adjustments because Don’s rear was suddenly thrust further into the air.

            “Mmm, very nice,” Mikey hummed lowly, the ache under his plastron growing in intensity as he eyed his prize.

            Don’s tail had lifted as soon as he felt Mikey’s hands on him.  The little appendage quivered excitedly and Don reacted by shifting and squirming just a bit.  The movement drew attention to the curvature of his shaft as it began to push at the soft cartilage in Don’s plastron.

            Mikey slid his hand between Don’s legs and cupped his brother’s cock.  Using his fingertips, Mikey pushed the pillows aside so Donatello’s dick would have room to make its appearance.

            Don gasped as Mikey drummed lightly on his shaft.  Donatello’s cock reacted by dropping into his brother’s hot palm.  Mikey squeezed his hand around it appreciatively.

            “Remember what I said, Donny.  Don’t move,” Mikey husked, his eyes focused on the puckered entrance beneath Donatello’s tail.

            Don swallowed thickly.  He couldn’t see his brother; all he was capable of doing was clenching his hands in the bedding.  Don’s toes curled and it took all his will power not to dig them into the mattress and push against Michelangelo’s hand, which was alternately squeezing and stroking his now weeping cock.

            The mattress dipped between Don’s knees and he listened for the sound of the cap being removed from the lubricant.  Instead, Don felt something warm and wet touch his anus.

            “M . . . Mikey?” Don stuttered and then gasped again as soft pressure pushed against his opening.

            Closing his eyes tightly, Don held his breath as the moist softness stretched his entrance and slowly pushed into him.  He felt an exhalation of hot air play across his ass, and Don’s legs began to shake.

            Mikey’s loud churr vibrated against Don’s butt cheeks and elicited an answering churr from Don.

            “Oh shell,” Don murmured between panting breaths. 

            The talented tongue that was stroking the inner walls of Donatello’s ass with liquid heat climbed further inside.  Don groaned as Mikey let go of his cock so he could dig both thumbs into the skin on Don’s inner thighs, steadying his legs.

            Don could feel the pillows under him pressing at the tip of his erection, and desperate for friction, he tilted his hips forward in an attempt to rub his cock against them.

            The tongue instantly left his ass.  “Don’t move Donny,” Mikey warned, reaching for his brother’s neglected hard-on.

            Mikey’s tongue entered him again as Don moaned, trying to remain perfectly still.  It took a herculean effort not to begin thrusting into Mikey’s hand; his cock was rock hard and desperate for release.

            As if reading his mind, Mikey started stroking his cock with a nice, steady repetitiveness that pulled Donatello ever closer to the brink.

            Twitching and trembling, Don carefully spread his legs further apart in silent encouragement.  Mikey hummed and twisted his tongue inside Don’s ass; pushing in as far as he could before pulling back and repeating the maneuver.

            “Ngh . . . ah . . . ah . . . Mikey, p . . . please!” Don called, driving his face against the mattress as waves of pleasure spiraled through his groin.

            Reaching in as far as he could, the tip of Mikey’s tongue pushed against the walls of Don’s rectum and that in turn hit his prostate.  A flash of white heat shot into Donatello’s erection and he came, shaking and jerking uncontrollably.

            He barely noticed that Mikey had removed his tongue and replaced it with his own swollen and needy cock.  Driving into Don with punishing force, it took only minutes for Mikey to reach his peak and climax, spilling hotly into Donatello’s core.

            Don’s fingers slowly uncurled from their death grip on the sheets.  Mikey’s weight settled on his carapace for the space of several long breaths, and then his brother rolled off of him and onto the bed next to Don.

            “Well?” Mikey asked, turning his head to catch Don’s eyes.

            Don laughed shakily, still feeling too rubbery to move.  “Okay, you win.  You are definitely the master of the unexpected.”

===================================================

Raphael/Michelangelo

            “Aren’t you gonna knock or something?” Mikey asked as he stepped through April’s apartment window behind Raphael.  “She might be running around in her undies.”

            “She ain’t home, Mikey,” Raph said with a grin.

            Standing inside the darkened apartment, Mikey realized his brother was right.  He also started to wonder just how Raph had come to know April wouldn’t be there.

            Before he got the chance to ask, Raph was stalking off towards April’s bedroom and Mikey had to hop to catch up.  The door was closed, but Mikey could see light flickering underneath it.        

            Quickly grabbing Raph’s arm, Mikey whispered, “Dude, I think she’s here.”

            Raph shook him off and grinned lopsidedly as he opened the door.  Stepping inside, he turned back towards the hesitant Michelangelo and tipped his head to the side.

            “Well come on in; ya’ just gonna stand there all night?” Raph asked, moving aside to allow Mikey room to pass him.

            Eyeing Raph with suspicion, Mikey entered his human friend’s very feminine bedroom.  The lights were all off and Mikey saw right away that the illumination was coming from a multitude of scented, glowing candles.

            Mikey was very quick.  He knew a set up when he saw one.

            Turning to Raph, he said, “Aw Raphie, you _are_ romantic.”

            “Shut up,” Raph growled through a grin as he closed the door and carefully locked it.  “I just want some sex with ya’ that ain’t interrupted by the extra training and chores ya’ have ta do because Master Splinter’s punishing ya’.”

            “Where’s April?” Mikey asked, worried that interruptions at home would be nothing compared to being caught doing it on April’s bed.

            “I talked her into spending the night at Casey’s place.  And I’ll have ya’ know, I had ta spend three hours over there cleaning it up so April would agree ta that arrangement,” Raph answered as he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him suggestively.

            “So now I suppose you think I owe you something,” Mikey said with a small snigger.  Baiting Raph was dangerous but altogether too much fun to stop.

            “Yep,” Raph said without rising to the challenge.  His golden eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he stared at his little brother.

            Mikey swallowed.  As much as he would like to hold out for a while and have a little fun, those eyes were pulling him with as much force as a rope around his body would have.

            Moving somewhat jerkily towards the bed, Mikey didn’t see the snakelike speed that Raph used to grab and yank him onto the mattress.  His carapace hit the bed and then Raph was on top of him, straddling his hips.

            “Damn Raph,” Mikey croaked as his brother’s teeth began nipping at his neck.  “You act like we haven’t had sex in a year.”

            “Feels like it,” Raph husked against his skin, sending a warm, tingling sensation down Mikey’s spine.

            Wiggling his hips, Mikey tipped his head back to encourage Raph’s attentions, drawing a dark chuckle from his passionate brother.

            “Um, isn’t April gonna be a little mad if we mess up her sheets?” Mikey asked as another wave of delight swept through his body.

            “Nope,” Raph answered, licking at Mikey’s pulse point and gently biting his chin.  “These are her ‘company sheets’.  We just have ta remember ta strip the bed when we’re done.”

            “And when exactly is that gonna be?” Mikey wanted to know as he shifted his legs, trying to ease the painful erection growing under his plastron.

            Raph raised his head to look down into Mikey’s eyes.  His expression was both lecherous and hungry.

            “I’ll let ya’ know after the fifth or sixth time,” he said.

            “Oh, shell,” Mikey muttered as Raph’s mouth came down on his.

            Responding to Raph’s appetite, Mikey circled his brother’s neck with his arms and lifted his head to press his open mouth greedily to Raph’s.  Raph’s tongue was forceful, lapping at the inside of Mikey’s mouth and twining around his little brother’s tongue.

            Not the kind to take it slow when in need, Raph’s hand groped between them until he felt the bulge of Mikey’s hidden arousal.  Dipping his strong fingers into the slit, Raph coaxed the shaft out, grabbing and stroking Mikey’s cock once he had possession of it.

            Sliding his other hand beneath a pillow, Raph pulled a bottle of lubricant out of hiding.  Moving so his legs were between Mikey’s thighs, Raph let go of Mikey’s mouth so that he could push a lubed finger into Mikey’s ass.

            Mikey watched Raph’s face as he was prepped, the sight of the dark, intent scowl sending another wave of sparks into his groin.  That purposeful look never failed to propel Mikey’s endorphins into high gear, making his body feel as though it were floating.

            Lifting his hips in encouragement, Mikey groaned and churred, becoming anxious.

            “Shit Mikey,” Raph laughed, inserting a second finger to better stretch his brother.  “I’m supposed ta be the impatient one.  Let me give ya’ somethin’ ta think about while I prep ya’.”

            Mikey’s head came up, unsure of what Raph’s intentions were.  He was in time to see Raph’s mouth coming down towards his cock and he gasped just before the wet heat surrounded him.

            “Raphie!” Mikey shouted, his head hitting the mattress.

            Raph chuckled around Mikey’s penis as he began sucking and licking his brother’s erection.  Mikey shook and writhed on the sheets, panting while he scrabbled at Raph’s head with his hands.

            “Raph, Raph  . . . I’m  . . . I’m gonna  . . . .” Mikey twisted his head from side to side, the feeling of Raph’s mouth on his cock and his fingers in Mikey’s ass quickly sending Mikey swirling toward oblivion.

            Raph stopped sucking him long enough to mutter, “Do it.”  Then his mouth was on Mikey’s dick again.

            “Ahhh!” Mikey shouted, jumping and shaking as his orgasm hit.  The feeling of Raph drinking his seed as he came was almost too much for his senses to take.

            Still numb, Mikey barely felt Raph’s mouth leave his cock.  His legs were suddenly lifted high and his awareness returned enough to see that Raph had placed them on his shoulders.

            “Sh~ell,” Mikey moaned out as Raph penetrated him roughly.

            Raph’s full body thrusts were pushing Mikey’s entire body back and forth on the bed.  Mikey’s hands came down to grab at the sheets and he held on to them as Raph sped up, driving down into Mikey’s body with punishing force.

            “Fuck!” Raph shouted.  “Fuck Mikey!  You feel so f  . . . fucking tight.  I’m gonna fuck the shit out of ya’ tonight.  I’m g . . . gonna wear your t . . . tight little ass out!”

            Mikey’s fingers dug into the mattress as Raph climaxed, slamming into Mikey’s body one final time before he shot his load.

            Eyes closed, Raph retained his grip on Mikey’s thighs while he took several deep breaths.  Mike slowly relaxed his fingers; his body still quivering from the rush of endorphins.

            Raph opened his eyes and grinned down at Mikey before releasing his legs and tipping over to lie next to his brother.

            “I’m pretty sure that’s gonna leave a mark, Mikey,” Raph said, rubbing a fingertip over the already obvious bruise along his brother’s sea green skin.

            Mikey turned his head to look at Raph, his eyes wide and stunningly blue.

            “You know what Raph?” he asked.  “I’m a lot more worried about what you said you’re gonna do to my ass.”

===================================================

Donatello/Leonardo

            Waking in bed next to Leo, Don stared at the ceiling of Leo’s room and smiled.  The soft sound of Leo’s breathing filled him with wonder; how had he ever managed to sleep alone when the joy of Leonardo’s warm body relaxed him so?

            Turning his head, he looked at Leo’s face, amazed as he always was with how young his brother looked with the worry and anxiety smoothed away.  This harsh existence was the hand Fate had dealt to them, but knowing that they had each other made things so much easier.

            Leo stirred in his sleep, probably sensing eyes on him.  Their leader was an incredible creature; mind, spirit and body molded into perfection by an iron will.  Everything about Leonardo turned Donatello into quivering jelly that melted into a puddle with just the right word or tone of voice.

            That he would follow Leo anywhere and do anything his brother asked of him was a foregone conclusion.  Donatello belonged to Leo with every fiber of his being.

            Leo murmured something in his sleep, no doubt facing some hidden threat that the awareness of being watched had brought on. 

            Feeling guilty, Don rolled onto his side and brushed a soft kiss to Leo’s cheek.  His brother immediately relaxed, his mouth softening into a slight smile.

            Heart thudding in his chest, Don studied that smile with wonder.  Even in sleep Leo seemed to know that Don was there and that they were both safe.

            Don lifted a palm to Leo’s chest and began to rub the scutes gently; the slight rasping sound of calloused hand against toughened plastron sending sparks into his lower regions.  Curious, he massaged Leo’s plastron with ever widening circles, touching every plate as softly as possible, wondering how far he could go before his brother woke.

            Leo sighed in his sleep but his eyelids didn’t even flicker.  Emboldened, Don continued his ministrations, now moving lower until his palm was dancing along the bottom portion of his brother’s plastron.

            Don watched as Leo moved his hips slightly, a soundless encouragement that had Donatello smiling hugely.  His oldest brother was such a sensual creature; even in sleep his body reacted to certain stimuli with wonderful predictability.

            The sight, feel and smell of Leonardo was having a very predictable reaction on certain parts of Don’s body as well.  Inhaling deeply, Don began rubbing harder against the area where Leo hid his manhood.

            Leo’s hips lifted again, followed by a low moan.  Don could feel the softer part of Leo’s plastron begin to rise beneath his palm and by continuing to avoid any sudden movements, Don hadn’t yet wakened his brother.

            Pleased with himself, Don stared as Leo’s erection pushed out of hiding.  Turning to look at Leo’s face, Don carefully circled his brother’s shaft with his hand, holding it without doing anything further for the count of ten heartbeats.

            Leo’s head turned to the side and his mouth opened slightly to pull in air.  His chest rose and a tiny churr pushed its way up and out.

            Feeling incredibly sneaky, Don shivered and tightened his grip on Leo’s penis.  Tugging almost imperceptibly, the movement still had its desired effect as Leo’s cock filled out into a proper erection.

            Trembling with anticipation, Don reached for the tube of lubricant that was lying at the foot of the bed.  Uncapping it one-handed, he managed to squeeze a generous amount onto one of his fingers without releasing his hold on Leo’s dick.

            Reaching around behind his body, Don inserted the finger into his own ass and carefully prepped himself.  While he worked, he continued to pump Leo’s cock just enough to keep it hard and firm.

            Leo’s hips were lifting in a regular rhythm now and his hands were clenching and unclenching in the sheets.  His cock was dark with need; beginning to leak the pearlescent precome that signified complete arousal.

            Don deemed himself ready and moved to straddle Leo.  As his knees made the mattress dip on either side of his brother’s body, Leo’s eyelids fluttered and opened.

            Seeing Donatello poised over his erection, Leo smiled drowsily.  “Experimenting Donny?” he asked.

            “I was almost there,” Don responded with a grin.

            “Mmm.  Don’t let me stop you,” Leo told him.

            Encouraged, Don lowered himself down onto Leo’s cock, enjoying the slow slide as he impaled himself.  The full feeling his brother gave him made his cock bob in reaction, but Don quickly circled his fingers around the base of his erection.

            Leo saw the movement and lifted his eye ridge.  Before he could ask, Don was raising and lowering himself onto Leo’s cock and the elder turtle began lifting his hips to meet each downward motion.

            As he worked to bring Leo off, Don surreptitiously coated his fingers with lubricant again.  This time his hand went back and down to Leo’s entrance.  When he pushed inside Leo’s ass, his brother gasped with sudden understanding.

            Don’s need was growing despite the cock blocking technique he was attempting, and he knew he needed to work faster.  Moving his body at a quicker pace, Don practically slammed himself down on Leo’s hot erection.

            “Dona~tello,” Leo breathed out in a long rush of air as his hips lifted and stayed in mid-air, his head coming up from the pillow at the same time. 

            Don felt the flow of molten come pour into his insides as Leo climaxed.  Milking the last of his brother’s come by squeezing his ass around Leo’s dwindling erection, Don pulled his body away while Leo relaxed back against the bedding.

            Removing his finger from Leo’s ass, Don quickly spread lubricant over his own throbbing penis.  Moving between Leo’s legs, Don spread them further before gripping the bottom edge of his brother’s shell and lifting his hips to a comfortable angle.

            Without preliminaries, Don plunged his cock into Leo and began thrusting.  Leo was relaxed and willing as Donny drove into him, even lifting his legs to wind them around Don’s shell.

            It didn’t take much more than that for Don to hit his orgasm.  With a slight cry he came, pouring himself into his brother with small jerks and shivers.

            When it was over, Leo lowered his legs and Don pulled out, crawling up to return to his spot next to Leo.

            Rolling over, Leo placed an arm across Don’s chest and kissed his shoulder.

            “Going for the stealth attack, little brother?” Leo asked with a hint of humor.  “You’re a natural ninja.”

            Don started to laugh and Leo happily joined him.

===================================================

Leonardo/Michelangelo

            “Where has your focus been lately, Michelangelo?” Leo demanded when he finally called a halt to their run.

            Mikey blinked.  When Leo had asked him to go out on patrol, the orange banded turtle hadn’t expected it to lead to a lecture.  He should have guessed.

            “Hey, I thought I did pretty good today; I whipped Raphie boy three out of four falls,” Mikey pointed out.

            “And Donatello took you down twice,” Leo said darkly.  “When we spar, I expect you to win, Mikey.  You have the raw physical talent; you should be able to beat them handily.”

            “Aw shell, Leo, everyone has their off days,” Mikey told him.

            “This was not an off day,” Leo said, eyes narrowing.  “You weren’t paying attention half the time; I could tell by the look on your face.  So we’re going to play a little game.”

            Mikey almost choked in surprise, finally croaking out, “Is that why you brought us to the top of a condemned school building?”

            “I’m giving you a thirty second head start and then I’m coming after you.  The ground rules are that you must remain in the building,” Leo said; his amber eyes trained on Mikey with unwavering intensity.  “You have to elude me for fifteen minutes, Michelangelo.  That means you make no sound to give yourself away, leave no sign for me to follow, choose no obvious hiding places, and stay unseen.”

            Mikey was taken aback by Leo’s ferocity.  Swallowing his growing anxiety, Mikey asked, “I’m supposed to out-ninja _you_?”

            Leo nodded; his head down and a slight smile on his lips.  “Failure at this task carries  . . . _consequences_.”

            “What kind of con . . . .” Mikey started to ask before he was interrupted.

            “One, two, three  . . . .” Leo began to count in a near whisper.

            Mikey spun on his toes and darted off, racing to the door that served as the emergency roof exit.  His nunchakus made short work of the lock and he was inside in just under ten seconds.

            Leo’s mouth spread into a smile as he watched his little brother’s tail disappear.  Stalking and capturing Michelangelo was going to be very enjoyable.

            By Mikey’s internal clock, he had managed to elude Leonardo for almost six minutes.  Ducking into another darkened classroom, Mikey was careful to disturb as little dust as possible, leaving no visible tracks at all near the door.

            He would stay in this room for less than a minute before moving on.  Mikey figured his best strategy was to keep moving; he was sure that Leo would expect him to choose a hiding place and stick to it.  With any luck, Leo would spend all of his time looking in closets and under desks.

            Working to control his breathing, Mikey mentally counted off the seconds.  He hadn’t heard a sound since entering the school and hadn’t really expected to.  Leonardo didn’t make sounds.

            When an appropriate amount of time passed, Mikey turned back towards the door and careened plastron first into Leo.

            “Schools out,” Leo whispered.

            Why Mikey started to shake he had no idea.  It didn’t help his nervousness that Leo was staring unblinkingly at him, the tiniest ghost of a smile at the corner of his lip.

            “H . . . how about best two out of three, dude?” Mikey asked, slowly backing up.

            Leo shook his head, moving forward with each step Mikey took.

            Spinning around, Mikey made a dash for the door, only to find it was locked.  Before he could manipulate the mechanism, Leo had his biceps in an iron grip.

            “Punishment time,” Leo said lowly, turning Mikey and marching him across the room to a large desk, obviously having belonged to the teacher at some point in its history.

            As Mikey was bent over the desk, he protested, “Leo, can we talk about this?  Um, maybe, you know, discuss what I’ve been doing wrong?”

            “You’ve been misbehaving in class, Michelangelo,” Leo told him.  “I have talked myself hoarse.  Now _don’t move_.”

            The command was given in Leo’s leader voice and Mikey froze; his arms out and fingers grasping the edge of the desk.

            A rasping sound filled the room and Mikey knew Leo had just unsheathed one of his katanas.  One of his really, really sharp katanas.  If Mikey was frozen before, his body was now ice; he didn’t even dare breathe.

            Leo smiled at the sight of Mikey’s cute ass turned up for him.  Flipping the katana so the flat side was showing, he brought it down on Mikey’s butt cheeks.

            “Ow!” Mikey yelped.  The cold steel stung like crazy, and Mikey hoped one swat would satisfy his brother.

            Apparently it didn’t.  Bringing his arm back, Leo paddled Mikey again and again.  Mikey was trying not to squirm, but his ass was starting to burn and his eyes were watering.

            “Please, Leo!” Mikey shouted as the katana struck him for a fifth time.  “I _promise_ I’ll pay more attention and concentrate during practice.  Just stop before you make it so I can’t sit down anymore.”

            Leo leaned over and murmured into Mikey’s ear slit, “Maybe then you won’t play video games or read comic books when you’re supposed to be doing katas.”

            Mikey blushed, knowing full well his leader was right.  He had been sloughing off practice regularly, thinking no one would notice.  Mikey should have known Leo would take that as a serious offense.

            “Okay, point taken,” Mikey said.  “This was a great lesson; a wonderful lesson.  I’ll never forget this lesson, just please stop now.”

            “Oh Mikey,” Leo said in a low, hungry tone, “this lesson isn’t over yet.”

            Before Mikey could begin to process that statement, he felt Leo’s rough palm stroke across his sore ass.  It should have made his butt hurt more, but it didn’t; the movement was more of a tickle than anything and Mikey started to pant.

            “W . . . what are you  . . . ?” Mikey began.

            “After all the effort and work I put into training you, and in setting up this little lesson, don’t think I’m not going to get some comp little brother,” Leo said as he slapped Mikey’s ass lightly.

            Mikey heard Leo sheath his weapon.  He started to turn his head, wondering if Leo had left the room, when he felt his brother’s hands pull on his butt to separate the cheeks.

            Wondering if Leo was going to ram into him without lube as part of this lesson, Mikey squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will his body to relax.  Instead of the expected sharp pain, he felt a well lubed finger touch his entrance before sliding in.

            In a complete reversal of the previous harsh punishment, Leo prepped Mikey slowly and gently, crooking his finger slightly to brush the nerves that reacted with such excitement to the slightest touch.  Mikey’s cock hardened quickly, and when Leo slid two fingers into him, Mikey’s cock sprang to life and escaped confinement.

            A strong hand surrounded his shaft and began pumping him.  Mikey groaned, every brain cell shifting to a much lower part of his extremities.  He didn’t even notice that Leo had removed his fingers.

            The hard stiff cock pushing into him got his attention.  Leo began to churr when he was only halfway in, and Mikey started to churr right along with him.  His big brother’s hand never ceased its rhythm as Leo began to stroke Mikey’s insides with his cock.

            Mikey didn’t know if he was allowed to move yet and decided to err on the side of caution.  He was so close to coming, he didn’t want to give Leo any excuse to stop jacking him.

            The movement of Leo’s hips became harder and faster; more frenetic in their pace.  He increased the speed with which he pumped Mikey’s cock.

            “Tell me you’ve learned your lesson, Mikey,” Leo whispered, his voice hoarse with need.  “Tell me you won’t forget what I’m teaching you.”

            “I won’t f . . . forget,” Mikey moaned.  “Never, never, never   . . .  . “  Voice quivering as it trailed off, Mikey came, flooding Leo’s hand with his essence.

            One last, hard inward drive and Leo buried his cock as he released, groaning through his climax.  As the heat swirled into him, Mikey set his forehead down on the desk and inhaled a mouthful of air.

            When Leo let him go, Mikey held on to the desk for a minute or two before standing up and turning around.  Leo had tucked away his penis, and Mikey did the same, his eyes unwavering as they studied the leader.

            “Now I know what detention is like,” Mikey said with a grin.

            Leo sighed.  “Why do I get the feeling that you haven’t really learned your lesson?” ===================================================

Donatello/Raphael

            The ropes creaked with every movement Raphael made; thin yet strong, they bit into his flesh, forming little pockets of swollen heat everywhere they touched.

            He shifted; trying for a little relief and testing the rope work at the same time.  Neither effort did him any good; Donatello was an artist with jute.

            His brother stepped back to admire his masterpiece.  Don didn’t often get to practice the bondage art of Kinbaku and he was making the most of the occasion.  The look of rapture on the genius’ face told Raph he was enjoying himself immensely.

            Raph took a deep breath and held it for a moment, releasing the air slowly in an effort to calm his excitement.  His arms were firmly locked behind his back in an intricate box tie, only his fingers mobile should he need to signal for their game to come to an end.

            On the floor in Don’s room, Raph’s legs were bound in the Futumomo Shibari style; each leg bent back on itself with the heel against the buttocks.  His legs were spread wide, making his lower extremities open and vulnerable.

            Heat had already begun to pool in his groin, and Don had done no more than tie him.  His brother was an artist at more than just the intricate weavings of rope patterns; as he worked Don also touched, allowing his fingers to brush against Raph’s body in his most erogenous zones.

            Unable to move, Raph could only stare at Don, waiting for his brother’s next ploy.

            Don’s dark gaze roamed over Raph’s bound form; his eyes devouring small details.  Tiny beads of sweat had already formed on the emerald skin, defining the various parts of that magnificent body that had become swollen under the pressure from the rope.

            Donatello could hear Raph’s attempts to steady his breathing, which was becoming more ragged despite the red banded turtle’s best efforts.   

            The challenge had been issued and taken, thanks to Donny’s verbal manipulations.  It was too late when Raph figured out he had been played, and by then he couldn’t back out without losing face.

            Stepping around behind Raphael, Don reached for his brother’s mask and slipped it sideways, cutting off Raph’s ability to see.

            Raph had expected that maneuver and didn’t flinch.  What he didn’t expect was the hot breath against the side of his head as Don leaned in close.

            “I’m not going to gag you, Raphael,” Don said in a low purr.  “I want you to be able to admit I’ve won.”

            “You ain’t won anything, Donny,” Raph rasped, his voice already husky with need.

            He snapped his lips shut but Don’s chuckle told him he’d given too much away.

            “Starting to feel helpless yet?” Don asked him, his voice a velvet caress. 

            Raph flushed.  Don wasn’t going to allow him to concentrate in an attempt to mentally escape.  He should have known that the turtle most adept at speech would use it to torture him.

            A crinkle of sound behind him turned Raph’s head.  Tilting it slightly, he tried to hear what Don was doing. 

            The loud _crack_ that snapped the air near Raph’s head made him recoil.  A second later, something that felt like several thin fingers brushed over his shoulder slowly, and the smell of leather assailed his senses.

            Don watched as Raphael wiggled his hips unconsciously as soon as he recognized the feel of the cat-o-nine tails on his skin.  Don lifted the whip and very lightly struck Raph across the exposed flesh above his plastron.

            “Do you like that Raph?”  Don draped the end of the whip on top of Raph’s head and lovingly brushed it across his bald pate.  “Where should I strike you next; on your arms, across your thighs, or should I aim for more sensitive spots?”

            Behind his blindfold Raph squeezed his eyes shut.  The feel of the leather tickling the back of his neck was sending shivers down his spine.

            Don moved the whip over Raph’s bound arms, making sure to let the leather come in contact with his brothers hands.  Glancing down, Don saw that Raph’s tail had stiffened.

            Using the whip’s studded handle, Donny rubbed along the length of Raph’s tail and his brother gasped.

            Pulling his arm back, Don swept forward in an underhand arc bringing the end of the whip snapping against Raph’s tail and rear.

            Raph jumped and cursed under his breath.  The ends of the whip had reached beneath him and caught the more delicate cartilage in his plastron.  Breathing heavily, Raph felt his cock begin to grow.

            “It is really delicious to watch you struggle Raphael,” Don said, the hunger in his voice evident.  “You’re fighting a losing battle; why don’t you save yourself some pain and admit I’ve won?  You know how good I can make you feel.”

            Don lapped at Raph’s neck with his tongue, biting his collarbone lightly.  A curl of pleasure snaked along Raph’s pelvis and his dick began to inch its way out of confinement.

            Holding himself in was growing painful.  To compensate for his inability to focus, Raph growled, a low sound from deep within his chest.  Donatello answered with a churr and boldly forced a kiss on his brother’s mouth.

            Raph held out against the pressure of Don’s lips for about ten seconds before giving up and opening for him.  Don’s tongue quickly slipped past Raph’s teeth.

            Don hummed with pleasure and Raph unwittingly responded, even leaning forward slightly to hold onto the kiss when Don began to move away.

            Another growl, this time of frustration, was met by the light tap of the cat-on-nine tails across Raph’s thighs.  Steeling himself for another onslaught of leather, Raph was suddenly surprised by the brush of something soft across his inner thigh.

            Don watched Raph’s body quake as he played the wand made of soft feathers along the insides of his brother’s legs.  He could see Raph’s cock slowly hardening and smiled, knowing the stubborn turtle wouldn’t hold out much longer.

            Dipping the feathers along Raph’s slit; Don tickled his brother’s evident arousal.

            With a low groan, Raph dropped down, his cock filling out swiftly into a solid erection.

            Leaning close again, Don whispered, “Give me the rest of the control Raphael, you know you want to.  Tell me I’ve won and I’ll make this feel so good.”

            Raph was panting as he began to struggle against the ties that held his arms.  Don watched his shoulders twist and turn, understanding that this was Raph’s final battle.  The beads of sweat were larger now, the flush on the emerald skin more pronounced.  Raph’s breathing was way off, the pounding of his pulse evident in its erratic rhythm under the skin on Raph’s neck.

            Carefully sliding the ends of the leather whip across Raph’s pulsating cock, Donny waited.

            A strangled cry escaped Raph’s tight lips.  “Yes, damn ya’!  Ya’ win, Donatello.  I give it ta ya’; the control is yours.”

            Donny dropped his toys on the ground and stepped in front of his brother.  Don’s cock was out and hard, and he pressed the tip to Raph’s lips.

            Raphael opened his mouth and accepted his brother’s erection.  Don held Raph’s head as he thrust into the warmth, relishing the feel of Raph’s tongue playing along the underside of his dick.

            “N . . . not too much, Raphie,” Don murmured.  “Just get it wet.”

            Raph groaned and did as Don asked.  A few more thrusts and Don pulled his cock out of Raph’s mouth, carefully tipping his brother forward so that his chest and shoulders rested on the floor.

            Moving around behind Raph, Don flipped the emerald tail up and extracted the butt plug he’d placed there earlier.  Raph was churring and groaning as he felt Don slide into him, so high on endorphins he was unable to speak.

            Don began pounding into him as hard as he could; unworried about causing pain.  He dug his fingers into the swollen flesh along Raph’s hips, playing with the skin that was caught between woven strands of rope.

            The hard drive of Don’s cock and the pinch of his fingers was too much for Raph’s last attempts at self-control.  With a loud grunt he climaxed, spewing a rich fountain of come across the floor.

            Raph’s ass spasmed around Donatello’s cock, triggering Don’s orgasm and his milky fire filled his brother.

            They were both struggling for breath for several long moments.  Don finally pulled out and fell to his knees, resting shakily against Raph’s rear.

            “I told you I could make you come without touching your cock,” Don said with a chuckle.

            “Shut up and untie me,” Raph growled.

===================================================

Raphael/Leonardo

            Raphael and Leonardo slogged through heavy mud to reach the sewer tunnel.  Thunder rumbled overhead as they pushed their way into the sheltering pipe.  Heavy rain turned into a torrential downpour.

            Breathing heavily, they slowed down to a jog and then finally stopped running altogether.  Raph leaned down, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  Leo had turned back towards the entrance, his stance stiff and watchful.

            “They ain’t behind us anymore, Fearless,” Raph growled, his patience wearing thin.  “We shook ‘em off a couple of miles back.”

            “You have a bad habit of underestimating Agent Bishop,” Leo snapped without looking at his brother.  “I would rather spend a couple of minutes making sure we’ve lost his men than to lead them to the lair.”

            “That’s the kinda shit that really pisses me off, Leo.”  Raph straightened up and glared at his brother’s shell.  “Don’t always assume I’m a fucking idiot.”

            “What you did out there to draw their attention to us in the first place _was_ pretty idiotic,” Leo retorted.  “Why must you always start a fight when it isn’t necessary?”

            “Why do ya’ always have ta run from one?” Raph countered.  “I still say the best way ta find out what Bishop’s up ta is ta grab a couple of his men and beat the information out of them.”

            Leo spun back to him so quickly the calf deep mud splashed up against the tunnel wall.

            “How do you know that isn’t exactly what Bishop wants us to do?” Leo said angrily.  “You are so predictable.”

            Furious, Raph bent down and scooped up a handful of mud, flinging it wordlessly at Leo.  Trying to dodge too quickly, Leo’s feet slipped in the mud and he slid sideways, slamming carapace first into the concrete wall.

            Leo saw Raph coming at him and lifted his foot to splash mud into his brother’s face.  Raph’s hands came up, blocking most of the gunk before he threw himself at Leo.

            Pushing off from the wall, Leo kept his feet flat and skated across the muddy bottom of the tunnel, barely avoiding Raph’s rush.  Reaching out, he smacked the back of Raph’s carapace, sending his brother careening into the wall.

            Raph caught the wall with his hands just before his head connected and then swept backwards with a fist aimed at his brother’s face.  Leo pulled his head back in time, but didn’t see the foot coming at his legs.

            Raphael’s sweep caught Leo and the blue banded turtle went down with a loud splash.  Off balance, Raph slipped and fell down next to him.

            When he saw Leo trying to get back up, Raph swung a fist at his jaw.  Leo ducked under it and then dove into Raph’s plastron, driving him onto his carapace.

            Raph grabbed onto Leo and rolled, dragging his brother along with him.  Leo was punching at his sides, trying to pull out of Raph’s clutches, but the hot head stubbornly held on.

            Getting Leo under him, Raph sat on his brother’s stomach.  Raph pushed his hands into Leo’s shoulders to hold him down, using his elbows to block the punches aimed at his face.

            Feeling the mud oozing under the edge of his shell, Leo kicked up with his legs, trying to unseat his brother.  Raph held on; his crazed thoughts equating Leo’s movements to that of a bucking bronco.

            Covered in mud, the two combatants squirmed and struggled.  They were at a stalemate; Leo couldn’t remove his heavier brother, and Raph couldn’t lift a hand for fear of giving Leo a way out.

            Suddenly Leo started laughing.  He stopped fighting, letting his arms slap back down into the mud as his body shook with mirth.

            Raph stared at him for a long moment; slack jawed at his normally stoic brother’s behavior.

            “What is so fucking funny?” he demanded.

            “Us,” Leo said; his amusement still very evident.  “We were almost captured by Bishop who would have dissected us without a moment’s hesitation and all we can do instead of going home is to fight in the mud.”

            Raph thought about it for a second while he focused on Leo’s face.  Overwhelmed by the rare smile and even rarer laughter from his leader, Raph couldn’t help but be struck by the absurdity of the situation.

            He started to laugh then too, joining his brother.  The sound bounced off the tunnel walls and echoed through the sewers.  And then Raph leaned over and kissed Leo.

            The kiss was quick, but it was also solid and strong.  Sitting back up, Raph stared into Leo’s eyes, searching for something without really being sure what it was.

            Leo’s face still retained a little half smile as he for once lay docile beneath his brother.  His eyes were looking for something as well.

            Very slowly, Raph tipped forward once more.  Hesitating just before he reached his target, Raph lifted an eye ridge.  Leo’s eyes darted down to Raph’s mouth before returning to meet his gaze and Raph kissed him again.

            He could taste the mud on Leo’s lips as he pressed his tongue to them, asking for admittance.  Leo opened immediately and they shared the taste of wet earth and each other.

            Taking a chance, Raph lifted one hand and let it roam over Leo’s body, still half expecting Leo to take advantage of that opportunity to reverse their roles.  Instead, his brother brought his own hands up to grasp the edges of Raph’s shell, holding onto him tightly.

            Raph groaned into Leo’s mouth, the feeling of Leo giving in so strange it was erotic.  His other hand fell away from its grip and his weight settled on top of Leo as his hands explored the body that for once wasn’t fighting him for control.

            Leo’s muscles were well-defined and sinewy; Raph traced them with his roaming hands as his tongue delved deeply into Leo’s mouth.  Without really thinking about it, Raph dug his knees into the space between Leo’s legs and was once more surprised when Leo opened them willingly.

            The mud under and around them was good clean earth mixed with rainwater and Raph didn’t hesitate to dip his fingers into it.  Shifting just a bit, but without relinquishing his hold on Leo’s mouth, Raph felt around until he found the opening beneath Leo’s tail.

            A long shudder let Raph know that Leo was aware of what was about to happen.  As Raph pushed his finger into Leo’s tight entrance, his brother churred; long and loud.

            With a gasp, Raph broke their kiss.  “Oh shell, Leo.  I never knew ya’ got off on mud.”

            Leo was already panting as he looked up at Raph from beneath half opened eyelids.  The amber color swam out at Raph and he suddenly felt like he was drowning in it.  Leo was so unlike his usual reserved, competitive self that Raph had to glory in the feeling even though he didn’t understand it.

            Sliding down Leo’s body so that he could kneel between his legs, Raph felt his brother’s erection pressing up at him.  Raph hadn’t even realized that Leo had dropped down, but he saw that Leo’s cock was fully engorged and dark with need.

            Raph churred at the sight and wrapped a hand around the shaft, squeezing gently.  Leo hummed and lifted his hips, thrusting hungrily into Raphael’s grip.

            The movement made Leo’s inner walls constrict around Raph’s finger and the red banded turtle inhaled sharply.  Withdrawing his finger, Raph grabbed his own hard cock and lined up with Leo’s entrance.

            Instead of the usual hard drive to penetrate his brother, Raphael slid in slowly.  A low moan escaped Leo’s throat and his hand came up to cover the one that was on his cock.

            Raph started to pump Leo’s dick as he fully sheathed his own in Leo’s ass.  Head down, he took a moment to adjust to the strange situation before he began thrusting.

            Leo’s knees came up as he lifted his legs and planted his feet firmly on the ground.  Spreading his knees further apart, Leo began to lift his hips to meet each of Raph’s thrusts.

            The mud ebbed and flowed around them with a squelching sound as Raph pounded into his older brother.  Leo was whispering words of encouragement as Raph fucked him, calling out for him to move faster and harder.

            Leo’s voice in combination with those words pushed Raph towards orgasm with alarming speed.

            Moving his hand faster on Leo’s erection to try and bring him off first, Raph growled in his deepest baritone, “Come for me Leo, do it!  Can ya’ feel me poundin’ into your tight, hot ass?  I own it, Leo.  I own your cock too and I wanna see ya’ come.”

            Leo gasped and froze, his hips lifted above the mud as he shook hard and then climaxed.  His come splattered both of their hands and painted a white trail across the dark mud on his plastron.

            “So good Raph,” Leo crooned as his ejaculate spewed forth in hot waves.

            That was it for Raph.  He’d hardly ever heard Leo speak during sex, much less offer him praise.  His cock twisted and then exploded inside Leo’s ass as Raph jerked and shook through his intense orgasm.

            Leo’s hips began to lower and Raph followed them down, his chest heaving with his exertions.  He was still trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened and all he could think of was that since Leo was covered in mud, he was practically invisible.

            Invisible means there isn’t anything to hide.  An invisible Leo meant that his tightly strung brother could let go of his inhibitions and control issues to simply take what he wanted. 

            Raph grinned at his own flight of fancy.  He had no idea if that’s what had happened, or if Leo simply had a kink no one knew about, until now.

            Reaching across Leo, Raph grabbed a handful of mud and let it slide between his fingers.  Leo pushed to sit up and Raph moved back to give him room.

            “What are you thinking about?” Leo asked.

            Raph smiled crookedly as he looked at Leo.  “I’m just thinking about getting a few buckets of this stuff ta bring home with us.  It has a terrific effect on your personality.”

            A blob of mud hit him in the face.

===================================================

Leonardo/Donatello

            In a heavy fog atop a tall building, almost completely invisible even to each other, Leo pushed Don against the wall of a storage shed.

            The thump of Don’s carapace was the only sound in the heavy night air, and that was muted by the white blanket surrounding them.

            “Stay silent,” Leo ordered his brother in a whisper, the words timed to ride across the subtle rolling of the low lying clouds.

            Don nodded once, knowing that Leonardo could feel the gesture.  The upward curl of Leo’s mouth was hidden in the folds of Donatello’s neck as Leo fell to licking and nipping at the olive green skin.

            A hand stroked down Donny’s side to thumb his exposed ribs before sliding across his hip.  Knowing what would come next, Don braced himself; concentrating on achieving the silence his brother, his _leader_ , had commanded of him.

            Leo teased the crease between Don’s plastron and his thigh; dipping in and back to graze his brother’s sensitive tail.  He felt Don’s body jump, but no sound escaped and Leo allowed himself a small, proud smile.

            Moving his mouth up to capture Donatello’s, Leo’s hand began to travel again.

            His concentration divided, Don alternated his attention between the strong tongue being thrust into his mouth, and the hot hand pressed against the slit which hid his manhood.

            Rubbing circles over the area, Leo slowly added pressure, using the heel of his palm to tease Don’s cock.  Donatello clutched at Leo’s shoulders, trying to find an anchor that would hold back the sounds of pleasure his instincts insisted he make.

            Don rocked back on his shell and spread his legs wide as his cock dropped down.  Panting soundlessly against Leo’s mouth, Don stared without sight into the thick mist as Leo stroked him to full erection.

            Leo leaned away from Don’s mouth, the tiniest string of saliva snapping loose between them.  Pressing the palm of his free hand to Don’s plastron, Leo licked his way down his brother’s body until he was kneeling between Don’s thighs.

            With the one hand still pushing his brother against the shed, Leo moved the other onto Don’s hip to steady him.  Don’s cock bounced with each silent panting breath he took as he waited for Leo’s next test.

            Opening his mouth, Leo dragged his wide tongue along the underside of Donatello’s shaft.  When he reached the tip, he planted a warm kiss to it, before flicking his tongue against the sensitive area.

            Donatello’s entire body shook in response and his fingers curled into Leo’s shoulders, but he remained silent.

            Leo’s smile grew larger just before he completely swallowed Don’s cock.  Rolling his tongue around the heated rod, Leo took his hand off Don’s hip and pushed one of his fingers into his own mouth.

            The tip of Don’s cock just touched the back of Leo’s throat as he stroked the veins along the throbbing length with the side of his finger.  Thoroughly wetting the digit, Leo pulled it out of his mouth and pushed it into Don’s opening.

            Don nearly gasped but caught himself in time, the methodic opening and closing of his fingers on Leo’s shoulder the only indication of his arousal.

            Leo slowly inserted his finger until it was buried up to the last knuckle and then moved it in and out a bit, the mild torture a test of Don’s ability to follow Leo’s orders.

            While he stretched and teased his brother’s ass, Leo continued to suck Don’s cock.  The slight rasp of Don’s shell scraping against the wooden shed was the only sound to give away Don’s excitement, but that was muffled by the heavy fog.

            Abruptly, Leonardo released Don’s cock from his mouth and stood up, forcefully shoving his lower body between Don’s legs.  Leo’s dick was standing firm and proud as he pushed it into Don; a steady drive to fully embed himself.

            Completely sheathed in Don’s tight heat, Leonardo leaned in for a deep kiss before he began to thrust.  His movement was hard and fast, the pace set by Donatello’s own preference.

            Don tipped his head back far enough to tap the wall and focused on remaining silent as Leo took him.  The wet slap of their coupling was a tiny noise in an oppressive fog that made the eardrums throb.

            Leo grabbed Don’s cock and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts.  Leaning his head against Don’s shoulder, he could feel his younger brother’s pulse pounding to the rhythm of their sex.

            Then Don’s cock twisted in Leo’s hand before expanding and bursting; his hot seed splattering both their plastrons.

            Hips moving faster, Leo rammed into Don’s ass several times more before his own orgasm hit.

            Rocking into Donny, Leo expelled every drop of his semen before his body finally stopped its frenetic movement.

            As the fog dripped and swirled around them, Leo pulled out of Don’s body and tucked his cock back into hiding.  He could feel the rise and fall of Don’s chest, but his younger brother continued to follow Leonardo’s directive for absolute silence.

            Cupping Don’s face between his hands, Leo pressed a kiss to the genius’ mouth and whispered, “You are perfect, Donatello.  Completely perfect.”

            Donatello’s heart felt like it was glowing as they made their way back home.

===================================================

Michelangelo/Raphael

            “Gotcha!” Mikey shouted triumphantly, pinning Raph to the mat in the dojo.

            Raphael struggled against Mikey’s hold for several minutes, but the press of Mikey’s knee on his neck was cutting off his oxygen supply.  With Mikey’s arm locking Raph’s leg over his own head, Raph couldn’t get a good grip on his little brother to pry him loose.

            Stubborn to the end, Raph continued to squirm, but Mikey’s hold was too good.  The fact that Mikey starting humming while Raph tried to get away from him only served to further piss off the hot head.

            “Getting dizzy yet?” Mikey stopped in the middle of his tune to ask.

            Actually, Raph _was_ getting a little dizzy.  When Raph refused to give in, Mikey lifted the trapped leg a bit more.  Pain lanced across the back of Raph’s thigh and his eyes started to roll back in his head.

            Putting his hand down flat, Raph smacked the floor twice with his palm.  The pressure on his neck receded, but Mikey didn’t release his hold.

            “I yield ya’ little shit,” Raph growled, lying perfectly still as he waited for his brother to let go.

            “I’m kinda enjoying the view here,” Mikey said in a deeper than normal tone.

            His face was inches from Raph’s ass, the opening beneath his brother’s tail almost seeming to wink at him as the hot head struggled.  Having out-muscled the biggest muscle in the lair, Mikey was feeling pretty damned smug.  He was also feeling pretty damned horny.

            “Ain’t gonna happen, Mikey,” Raph snapped; his brother’s intent fairly obvious.

            Raph had a nice view between his youngest brother’s legs, and he could see Mikey’s expanding ‘happiness’. 

            Mikey’s knee started to press into Raph’s neck again, just a little, but it was a reminder.

            “I could always squeeze until you pass out,” Mikey told him.

            “You’d do that too, wouldn’t ya’?  Ya’ little pervert,” Raph choked out, finding it hard to breathe again.

            “I’ll try anything once,” Mikey announced gleefully.

            Mesmerized by Raph’s entrance, Mikey leaned in and blew on it.  Raph jerked and his tail flicked up to cover the exposed opening.

            Chuckling, Mikey used his famous agility to twist further in, wrapping his mouth around Raphael’s tail.  Raph gasped as the wet warmth captured his little appendage; his fingers digging at the floor with the unexpected pleasure.

            Raph’s tail was ultra-sensitive, a fact Mikey liked to exploit.  Usually that involved Mikey being on the receiving end of Raph’s resultant excitement, but not tonight.  Tonight Mikey was totally and completely focused on having his brother’s ass.

            Purposefully working up as much saliva as possible, Mikey let it drip down and roll off Raph’s tail.  It pooled around Raph’s ass hole, some of it sliding inside as Mikey continued to suck on his brother.

            “Dammit Mikey,” Raph winced, feeling both the pleasure of his little brother’s actions on his tail and the wetness creeping into his opening.

            The combination was starting to make Raph hard.  He tried to concentrate on how angry he was at being bested by his younger brother, or the fact that said younger brother was currently choking him, but he couldn’t keep his mind wrapped around that anger.

            Mikey glanced at Raph’s lower plastron from the corner of his eye and saw with satisfaction that his hot headed brother was starting to enjoy himself.  He eased his knee back off Raph’s neck and wasn’t surprised when a churr escaped as soon as Raph could breathe easily again.

            Shifting his grip slightly, Mikey edged one of his hands around so he could stroke his fingertips over Raph’s slit.  Raph groaned, the bulge under his plastron suddenly expanding in size two-fold.

            Mikey started to wonder if supplying Raphael with equal parts pain and pleasure might just have a stupefying effect on the hot head.

            Wanting to find out how far he could go before Raph began fighting him again; Mikey trailed his hand down further.  He kept the pressure on Raph’s trapped leg, ensuring that the tendons were pulled taut as he slowly pressed a fingertip to Raph’s entrance.

            Raph’s only response was a long exhalation of air and another churr.  Realizing he was on to something important, Mikey lifted Raph’s leg just a tad higher and pushed his finger into his brother’s barely lubed anus.

            As soon as Mikey’s finger went in, Raph’s cock popped out.  Filling out swiftly right in front of Mikey’s eyes, it was solid and needy in under a second.  Mikey almost laughed, but he was afraid the sound would pull Raph out of his euphoria.

            Unworried now about the pain he might give the red banded turtle, Mikey started stretching Raph’s ass with his harshly probing finger.  The rougher he was, the louder Raph churred.  It was becoming apparent that Raph was a pain junky.

            Mikey extracted his finger and lifted his knee off Raph’s neck.  Raphael’s eyes were closed; a blissful expression on his face and Mikey took the opportunity to shift his position so that he was between Raph’s thighs.

            Holding Raph’s leg so that his knee was nearly touching his own forehead, Mikey reached for his brother’s hard cock and pumped it roughly.  Raph’s hips rolled with the feeling and he thrust into Mikey’s grip, grunting and groaning as he tried to fuck his brother’s palm.

            Mikey couldn’t wait any longer; his cock was out, wet and dark with need.  Lining up with Raph’s entrance, Mikey touched the tip to the little puckered hole and then rammed into Raph’s ass as hard and fast as he could.

            “Fff . . . uck!” Raph yelled, slamming the sides of his fists into the floor.  “Shit, go Mikey!  Go!”

            Grinning so widely he thought his face might crack; Mikey drove into Raph’s ass over and over.  His hand squeezed tightly around Raph’s cock, jacking him with long, hard pulls.

            Raph’s entire body began to shake.  His cock was spewing forth little bursts of precome in an almost constant stream until it suddenly twisted in Mikey’s hand and exploded in a wild gush.

            As Raph climaxed, his ass clamped down even more tightly on Mikey’s cock.  Feeling the satiny walls compress his erection, Mikey grunted and came, the added friction just too much to hold out against.

            Shuddering with aftershocks, Mikey held himself deeply inside his brother until his ejaculate was fully expelled.  He slowly let Raph’s leg down and then his brother opened his eyes to glare at Mikey.

            Mikey opened his blue eyes wide, trying for an innocent look that made Raph snort.  Crawling out from between his brother’s legs, Mikey sat down cross legged and stared impishly at Raph.

            Looking back at him, Raph narrowed his eyes.

            “Mikey, ya’ better not tell anyone about this,” Raph growled without rancor.

            The orange banded turtle grinned.  “About my pinning and topping you or about your Achilles heel?” he asked.

            Raph blinked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.  “Either one.”

===================================================

Donatello/Michelangelo

            “I like looking at the clouds,” Mikey announced from his prone position on the grass.

            Summertime at Casey’s farm meant warm earth, lazy days, carefree nights and healing.  Don smiled as he followed his little brother’s pointing finger.  Their bodies touched as they lay side by side near the small pond that was just beyond the apple orchard.

            “You do know that Leo and Raph are training right now don’t you?” Don asked him.

            Mikey shrugged.  “Figures.  Leo considers that recreation and Raph is worried about falling behind.  As soon as Leo sees Raph busting his butt, Leo ramps it up a notch because he can’t let a challenge go to save his life.  It’s a vicious cycle dude.”

            “One that you are obviously not a part of,” Don commented with a chuckle.

            “Don’t talk Mr. Don A. Tello.  I don’t see you in the barn sweating your ass off with those two,” Mikey said.

            “I wasn’t in the mood for the growling match it will degenerate into.  This day is much too nice for anyone to be cooped up in that dusty barn anyway,” Don told him.

            “Hmmm,” Mikey hummed in agreement.  “Anybody know where we are?”

            “I didn’t tell them,” Don admitted.  “I did say something to Master Splinter about us playing a game of ninja tag in the woods, just so he wouldn’t worry.”

            “Donny is being sly,” Mikey said with a laugh.  “Am I a bad influence?”

            “Could be,” Don said, rolling onto his side and staring down into Mikey’s face.

            His little brother’s eyes were still focused on the clouds, and Don could see the reflection of those wispy white puffs in the enticing blue of Mikey’s irises.  Don smiled as he tried to imagine what Mikey was thinking about.

            Mikey blinked and shifted his focus to look up at Don.

            “What?” he asked.

            “You’re such a mystery to me,” Don said with a little bit of wonder.

            “Me?”  Mikey grinned.  “Nah.  I’m an open book.  I like good food, time to play my video games or read my comic books, having fun and avoiding training.  Simple.”

            Don shook his head.  “Not that simple.  How is it you always seem to know so much about us, sometimes even before we do?”

            Laughing, Mikey said, “That’s just observation and an understanding of how the mind works, Donny.  I’ve lived with you guys for a long time, you know.”

            Leaning closer to him, Don asked, “So do you know what I’m thinking about right now?”

            Mikey’s smile was insightful.  “Yep.  You’re thinking that it feels a lot like springtime and you wanna get some.”

            “’Get some’?  You’ve been dipping into Raph’s porn stash again,” Don said as he began to caress Mikey’s neck with his fingertips.

            “Tell me I’m wrong, ‘cause that thing you’re doing with your fingers is turning me on dude.  And I’m not the one who lied to Master Splinter so that no one could interrupt us out here,” Mikey said.

            “Guilty as charged,” Don told him before pressing his mouth to Mikey’s.

            Mikey’s return kiss was enthusiastic and thus encouraged; Don deepened it, stroking Mikey’s tongue with his own.

            Breaking away, Don entwined his fingers with Mikey’s and started to stand, pulling his younger brother along with him.

            “Hey,” Mikey protested, “where are we going?  Little Mikey is ready to come out to play.”

            Don chuckled as he pulled his brother towards the pond.  “I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be in the middle of something and suddenly find that nosy dog chewing on my butt.  Besides, inside the pool will be much cooler and softer than that hard, hot ground.”

            As Mikey followed him into the water, he murmured, “Chewing on your butt implies that you think you’re topping.”

            “My idea, my choice,” Don announced, clutching Mikey’s shoulders as they reached a point where the water was up to their chest.

            Plastron to plastron, the two brothers engaged in another long, kiss; tongues sliding against each other in sensual foreplay.

            The water lapped at their bodies as they swayed together, its motion lulling both of them into gentle euphoria.  Don ran a hand down along Mikey’s side, sinking below the water to stroke his exposed ribs.  Continuing on that path, Don pressed his fingers into Mikey’s hip and then slid it around to his lower plastron, pressing softly against ‘little Mikey’.

            Michelangelo churred into Don’s mouth as his older brother’s fingers massaged the area where his hidden penis resided.  It didn’t stay hidden for long; Don knew exactly where to touch Mikey to encourage his dick out of its pocket.  Don wasn’t a genius for nothing.

            Holding onto Mikey’s solid erection, Don pushed his hips forward and rubbed his own bulge against his fist as it pumped Mikey’s cock.  Mikey’s arms circled Don’s neck, and Don used his free arm to pull Mikey even closer.

            Don’s cock slipped out into the cool water and he opened his fingers enough to guide it up against Mikey’s arousal.  Rubbing them together elicited another long churr from Mikey, who slid his mouth off Don’s and panted against his brother’s cheek.

            “H . . . how are we gonna do this?” Mikey asked; his eyes half shut with need.

            Don’s mouth twitched into a small smile.  “We’re turtles, Mikey.  Hold your breath.”

            Mikey had time for a quick intake of oxygen before Don swept his feet from under him and plunged them both down onto the bottom of the pond.

            Wasting no time, Don worked his way between Mikey’s thighs as his younger brother’s carapace rocked on the uneven mud.  The water was a natural lubricant, and Don’s finger slid into Mikey’s ass smoothly.

            Donatello’s hand never left Mikey’s erection, pulling and stroking it with a precise, constant rhythm.  Mikey writhed beneath him, the ecstatic bliss on his face swaying and undulating with the movement of the water around it.

            Curling a finger inside Mikey, Don brushed his prostate and Mikey jerked, sending up a small cloud of muddy water.  Don grinned into Mikey’s pleading face, the look begging Don to quickly end his suffering.

            Turtles they were, but they still had to breathe at some point, so Don couldn’t indulge in prolonging the agony.  Removing his finger, he lined his cock up with Mikey’s willing entrance and plunged in with one mighty thrust.

            Hips working, Don drove into Mikey as he worked to pull his youngest brother towards orgasm.  Mikey fingers were digging into the hard packed mud at the bottom of the pond, and the visibility underwater was quickly diminishing.

            Leaning forward, Don arched his body as much as he could in order to press his mouth to Mikey’s and capture another rich, heated kiss.  As he lifted away, Mikey convulsed and beat his heals on the mud, climaxing into the water.

            The cloud of white juices flowed from Mikey’s cock to swirl around them as Don continued to plunder his brother’s ass.  Feeling as though his lungs were going to explode, Don’s loins turned to fire and he exploded inside Michelangelo.

            It took every bit of mental effort he had left not to open his mouth in a vain search for oxygen.  Mikey’s cheeks were puffed out, his blue eyes shining up through the muddy water at Don as he waited for his brother to finish riding the waves of his orgasm.

            Pulling out of Mikey, Don grabbed his brother’s hands to lunge upward towards the surface and life giving air.

            Breaking through the water, the brothers clung to each other as they gasped and coughed, filling their lungs quickly with oxygen.

            “Damn Donny,” Mikey finally managed to say.  “You have the best kinky ideas, but next time, can we please bring an aqua tank?”

===================================================

Raphael/Donatello

            Donatello winced and Raph stopped quickly, his brow furrowing with concern.

            “Sorry Donny, I ain’t got quite the same delicate touch as ya’,” Raph apologized, holding the needle carefully away from his brother’s skin.

            On a table in the infirmary, Don shook his head and said, “It’s okay, Raph.  Keep going.”

            Raph pulled the thread on the second stitch, closing a little more of the wound in Donatello’s trapezius muscle.

            “Ya’ shouldn’t have stepped in front of that shuriken,” Raph said, his voice low.

            “If I hadn’t, you’d be lying on this table with a blanket over your face, instead of me sitting here getting sewed up,” Don stated matter-of-factly.

            A rumble came up from Raph’s throat and he fought down the hint of impatience that tried to force its way out.

            “Another couple of inches and _you’d_ have been laying here,” Raph said as calmly as he could manage.  “This would have been buried in your neck.”

            “I would rather have it happen to me,” Don said, closing his eyes.  “You know I couldn’t survive without you.”

            Raph stopped stitching again and stood perfectly still, although his hand shook just a little.

            “That ain’t the kind of shit I wanna hear from ya’ Donny,” he finally mumbled.  “What I am is a warrior and that makes me expendable.  Ya’ ain’t expendable.  You’re brilliant, gentle, and resourceful and the world needs ya’.  We need ya’.”

            “We need you too, Raphael,” Don told him forcefully.  “If we’re in a fight I will not stand aside and let you die because of some convoluted value system of yours.  Deal with it.”

            Raph finished the stitching job, tying off the thread and placing a large gauze patch over the wound.  Blood had dripped down to stain the olive green shoulder, and without thinking, Raph leaned in and licked it.

            Don’s head snapped around and he stared at his brother.  Raph looked up at him, his gold eyes shining.

            “Ya’ remember that promise we all made, Donny?” he asked.  “’We all go out alive; we all come back alive’?”

            “Do _you_?” Donny countered.  “What has that got to do with you drinking my blood?”

            “Your blood is my blood,” Raph said cryptically.  He stepped around in front of Don, placing himself between his brother’s outstretched legs.

            “We’re together in everything?” Don translated.

            “Exactly,” Raph said as he set his hands down on Don’s thighs.

            The cocky grin on Raph’s face invited Don to lean forward and he did so, whereupon his mouth was instantly captured by his passionate brother’s.

            The forceful tongue that entered Don’s mouth was demanding and Don immediately succumbed to it.  Moaning lightly, Don lifted his arms to Raph’s neck and pulled his brother towards him.

            Raph’s churr broke the kiss and he whispered against Don’s mouth, “Tell me ya’ want me Donny.”

            Don opened his eyes, not even remembering having closed them, and met Raph’s golden stare.  Beneath the layers of attitude, Don could see the real Raphael; with all of his insecurities, his desires and his intense love for his family.

            Shivering in reaction to that view, Don whispered back, “I’ll always want you Raph.  Make me feel warm.”

            Raph’s smile lit up his entire face just before he pressed his mouth to Don’s again.  His hands slid upwards on Donatello’s thighs, curved under them to pull his brother to the very edge of the table.

            “Hang on ta my neck and don’t pull on those stitches,” Raph murmured, pushing in closer to Don and forcing his legs further apart.

            As Don gripped his brother, Raph maneuvered Don so that he was rocking back on the bottom edge of his shell, his rear pressed firmly against the bottom of Raph’s plastron.

            Dropping his mouth to Don’s neck, Raph suckled at the skin, licking and nipping along it from one side to the other.  By tilting his hips, he was able to rub the bulge under his plastron against the one in Donatello’s, making them both churr simultaneously.

            Don released his erection and it sprang out and up.  He was panting as Raph licked his pulse point, each pass of Raph’s tongue on his neck making Don’s cock throb.

            Raph reached between them and let his own dick out of confinement.  Wrapping his hand around both of the hard shafts, Raph pressed them together and began pumping them.

            “Raphael,” Don moaned as his head tipped back, delicious waves running through his groin.

            Grunting with the effort to hold back his orgasm, Raph watched Don’s face shift as his ecstasy grew.  Raphael loved to look at Don’s face during their love making; it thrilled the hot headed turtle to realize that he was the cause of each exquisite grimace.

            Knowing they were both close, Raph ceased the movements of his hand in order to swipe up a liberal amount of precome.  Without preliminaries he shoved his finger into Don’s ass and roughly prepped him.

            Don arched his back, pushing against Raph’s finger and ignoring the burn of the harsh treatment.  His dick ached and it took every bit of effort Don had not to reach down and take care of himself.

            Suddenly the finger was gone, to be abruptly replaced by Raph’s cock.

            Thrusting forward as hard as he could, Raph impaled Don completely in that first lunge.  Don gasped and shook, maintaining his grip on Raph’s neck as his brother dug strong fingers into his hips to tilt him at a better angle.

            “Sorry Donny,” Raph husked from between gritted teeth, “I couldn’t wait any more.”

            In answer, Don wrapped his legs around Raph’s, using strong muscles to bring his brother closer.  Raph churred as his hips began to move faster and his groping hand found Donatello’s neglected cock.  Stroking it with fast, hard pulls, Raphael brought his brother close to the edge of completion for a second time.

            Hearing Don’s whimpers and moans; Raph captured his lips again, trying to absorb the wonderful noises.  His cock was swollen and throbbing inside of Don’s hot body and the spiraling pressure told him he was about to come.

            “I’m marking ya’ Donny,” Raph panted and groaned.  “Ya’ hear me?  When ya’ see the sc . . . scar from that wound, I want ya’ ta remem . . . member this.”

            “Yes, Raph!  Yes!” Don shouted as his orgasm hit, making him tremble and shake in Raph’s arms.

            Don’s cry tipped Raph over into climax, his hips grinding forward so his cock could have a final taste of the quivering heat that surrounded it.

            Raph fell forward, hands flat on the table to catch himself.  Donatello pressed his forehead into Raph’s shoulder, his arms and legs still wrapped around his brother.

            Finally Don rolled his head to the side, the movement opening Raphael’s eyes.  Don smiled up at him and was rewarded by a return smile.

            “I’m all patched up and feeling pretty sleepy, doc.  Got any advice for me?” Don asked.

            “Yep,” Raph said, rubbing his cheek against Don’s.  “Ya’ should spend the night with your physician so he can keep an eye on ya’.”

            “Mmm,” Don murmured, “you write the best prescriptions.”

===================================================

Leonardo/Raphael

            The defeated ones had given up their observation and gone to bed; even Casey and April had called it a night and left for the comfort of April’s bed.  Two continued to battle on, though defeat was drawing closer and was obviously inevitable.

            “Remind me never ta play this kind of game with a fuckin’ strategist,” Raph said mildly, staring at the Monopoly board.

            He looked over the houses and apartments strewn across the game board and then at his meager supply of money.  Stubborn to the last, he clasped the dice in his fist and tried to figure out what kind of roll to pull for.

            “If you’re wondering, a four will put you on ‘Just Visiting Jail’,” Leo offered helpfully.

            Raph quickly calculated where he would land with any other roll and realized Leo owned all of it.

 

            Leo’s tiny smile couldn’t quite hide the touch of complacency.  Raph shook his head as he looked at him.

            “Ya’ really are enjoying this aren’t ya’?” Raph asked.

            Leo nodded towards Raph’s hand.  “Go ahead and roll.”

            Raph opened his hand and let the dice fall off of his palm.  A three and a two landed face up and Raph crossed his arms over his plastron.

            “Okay, ya’ win.  Take the rest of my money,” Raph growled as he admitted defeat.

            A rare smile lit up Leonardo’s face.  Instead of moving towards the game board, he simply sat and stared at his brother.

            “What?” Raph snapped finally, fidgeting under Leo’s intense contemplation.

            “This is a prime example of the difference between you and everyone else,” Leo said.

            Puzzled, Raph asked, “What is?  What the fuck are ya’ talking about?”

            “The others quit long before their game was done.  Some of them just decided they couldn’t win, others just got tired.  But not you.  With you I can always count on having to play to the very last dollar,” Leo told him.

            “Well, shit Leo.  That’s the way you’re supposed ta play a game.  What’s the fucking point of playing if you’re just gonna give up?”  Raph shook his head, wondering why they were having a conversation about something so obvious.

            “But you don’t give up, do you Raph?  Not ever.  That’s what I love about you,” Leo said.

            Raph froze for a second and then quickly looked down at the game.  Reaching for the pieces, he began to put everything away.

            “Don’t wanna leave this mess for the morning,” he said gruffly.

            Leo’s hand came out to still his, forest green on emerald.  Raph glanced at him.

            “Never mind that.  It’s late and time for bed,” Leo said, his expression enigmatic.

            Raph cleared his throat.  Whenever Leo looked at him in that way, it had a strange effect on Raph’s body.

            Standing quickly, he backed up, his face wearing a lopsided grin.  “Hey, not gonna get me ta argue about cleaning.”

            Leo flowed out of his chair, his movements as fluid as water.  He was nearly up against Raph before the red banded turtle had a chance blink.

            “Share my bed,” Leo murmured; his voice deeper than normal.  He studied Raph’s gold eyes, seeing the hesitation.  “You did land on one of my hotels you know.”

            “In a game,” Raph pointed out, swallowing thickly.

            Leo’s calloused fingertips traced a vein on Raph’s arms.  “Do you want to sleep alone?”

            Raph found himself shaking his head no without conscious thought.  The corners of Leo’s mouth tipped upwards ever so slightly, and he trailed his fingers down to Raph’s hand.  Twining their fingers together, Leo gave his brother a last, long look before pulling Raph towards his bedroom.

            _“What the shell has gotten into me?”_ Raph thought as he docilely followed Leo.

            It wasn’t as though they hadn’t slept together before; in fact, they frequently coupled.  Raph just couldn’t remember a time when he was so willing to let Leo lead him.  Shivering, he wondered if the strange spell he was under would cause him to give in on everything that happened in the bedroom.

            A small thrill of anticipation rode his spine as they crossed the threshold into Leo’s room and his older brother released his hand to close and lock the door.

            Another blur of movement had Leo stripping the weapons and then the belt and pads from Raphael.  Raph’s arms felt leaden; all he could do was watch as Leo knelt in front of him and pulled the kneepads from his legs.

            Standing, Leo pressed his hand to Raph’s plastron, his body almost close enough to touch as well.  Staring hypnotically into Raph’s eyes, Leo pushed him back towards the bed.

            Raph’s feet moved.  Eyes locked with Leo’s, Raph wasn’t even aware that he was lying back on the bed until Leo was hovering over him as he removed his blue mask.  Somewhere in the time between getting Raph down on his carapace and climbing between spread emerald thighs, Leo had removed his other articles of ‘clothing’.

            As Leo leaned down, Raph’s hands came up to catch his strong shoulders.  Rather than pushing against them to assert himself as he usually did, Raph instead found himself pulling Leo to him. 

            Leo groaned as his mouth found Raphael’s.  Opening his lips to meet Leo’s tongue, Raph felt the pull of Leo’s need.  It had never been stronger; so strong that Raph could only succumb to it without their usual fight for dominance.

            Lowering his body completely onto Raph’s, Leo continued the deep kiss while one of his hands moved to pet Raph’s side.  Plastrons rubbing together gave off a soft rasp and Leo tilted his hips to rub the bulge beneath his against the one growing under Raph’s.

            When their mouths separated, Leo immediately fell to his brother’s neck.  Licking the emerald green skin with long, hot swipes, Leo drew a deep churr from Raph.  As Leo’s mouth touched the pulse point in Raph’s neck, he churred in return.

            Raph continued to dig his fingers into Leo’s shoulders as his older brother’s tongue followed its downward path.  Raph’s eyes were partially closed; he was in a completely elemental state as he gave himself over to Leo’s passion.

            Leo trailed down Raph’s center front line, kissing and licking the scarred scutes as he travelled.  He felt Raph’s hips lift beneath him, and then the press of Raphael’s cock against his plastron as it slid into the open.

            Taking Raph’s penis into his hand, Leo held it firmly as he pressed heated kisses to the head and all along the shaft.  Raph was panting, his hips gyrating against the sheets as he lay in helpless rapture while his brother worshipped his cock.

            After what seemed like an interminable period of time, Leo’s hot mouth sank down around Raph’s dick, swallowing the hard shaft entirely.  Raph gasped; this wasn’t something Leo did willingly.  Tonight’s strange spell was effecting Leo as much as Raphael.

            Raph’s hands travelled from Leo’s shoulders to his head and he held on lightly, pushing only to give encouragement or as guidance.  Leo followed the signals, his tongue twisting around Raph’s heated shaft as his mouth moved up and down on it.

            Leo felt the bed move as Raph pressed the heels of his feet into the mattress.  His muscular thighs bunched into a tight knot of steel and his hands tightened on Leo’s head.  The signals were unmistakable, and Leo began to move faster.

            Normally, Raph would have been calling out words of encouragement, but tonight he couldn’t seem to find any.  All of his senses were focused on the spiraling pressure concentrated in his groin.

            Gritting his teeth, Raph grunted out the last bit of breath in his lungs just before he climaxed.

            Leo drank him down; every last drop of seed that spewed from deep inside of Raphael.  Raph’s body shook through his orgasm; a dazzling display of bright popping lights shooting off behind his closed eyes.

            As Leo released Raph’s now overly sensitive organ, Raph relaxed slowly.  His hands slid off of Leo’s head and landed heavily on the mattress.  There was no feeling in his legs at all.

            Leo shifted position, moving as if to leave the bed and Raph found the strength to lift a hand and grab his arm.

            “Where are ya’ going?” he asked, eyeing his brother’s massive erection.

            “I have to get the lube,” Leo told him with a smile.

            “Fuck that,” Raph rumbled in a low, satisfied voice.  “Use your precome.  Pain don’t mean shit ta me.”

            Their eyes locked and Leo finally nodded wordlessly.  Moving back in between Raph’s legs, Leo spread the juices leaking from the tip of his cock over his shaft.  He took a moment to push some of it into Raph’s entrance, lubing up the tight ring of muscle in preparation for the coming intrusion.

            Raph grumbled something unintelligible and Leo took that as an indication of his hot headed brother’s impatience.  Placing the tip of his cock to Raph’s opening, Leo thrust into Raphael’s heated core.

            As the exquisite tightness swallowed him, Leo moaned.  His hips began to move, driving his cock into the velvety confines of Raph’s body.

            Raph’s legs lifted and his heels dug into the backs of Leo’s thighs, pulling him closer.  Thus encouraged, Leo lowered his head and began to pound his cock into Raph, moving in a fast, hard rhythm.

            “Raphael.  Raphael,” Leo whispered over and over as he reached for his peak. 

            The overpowering tension in his gut traveled into his cock and for a split second simply hovered there.  With a last, powerful lunge, Leo broke the impasse and spilled over into his orgasm.

            For a short period, time completely stopped.  All that existed was his climax; Leo’s very essence escaping his body and seeking shelter inside Raphael’s.

            Then it was over and Leo collapsed into his brother’s arms.

            Holding Leo, Raph squeezed his brother as tightly as he could.  In a few hours, everything would be back to normal in their lives; the bickering, the push for control, the good natured competition as well as the angry challenges.

            For right now, Raph was content to enjoy this mystifying interlude.  He wouldn’t actually mind if it happened again.

===================================================

Michelangelo/Leonardo

            “I said ‘ _your prize is in there_ ’,” Raph repeated, pointing once more towards the dojo.

            “I heard you the first time,” Mikey said.  “If I remember the bet correctly, _you_ were supposed to be the prize.  More specifically, your ass.  I beat you fair and square which means I get to top.”

            Raph grinned.  “Well, me and Donny got ya’ an alternate prize.  I think you’re gonna like it a whole lot better.  I gotta go meet Don and Master Splinter at the junkyard; ya’ got this whole place ta yourself for a few hours.”

            As he trotted off, Mikey called after him, “Hey, where’s Leo?”

            When he didn’t receive an answer, Mikey turned back towards the door to the dojo.  Raph was being damned mysterious, but if he thought he could bribe Mikey into forgetting that he’d agreed to let Mikey fuck him, he had another think coming.

            Completely suspicious, Mikey pushed open the door and peeked inside.  The overhead lights had been turned off but a few candles were lit; keeping the dojo from being in total blackness.

            Several of those candles lined the low wall at the back of the room and when Mikey’s attention turned to them, he saw his ‘prize’.

            Suspended from the ceiling by chains attached to leather wraps on his wrists was Leonardo.  He was blindfolded and had a ball gag in his mouth to keep him from making any sounds.  Standing on just the balls of his feet; a spreader bar attached to Leo’s ankles kept his legs far apart.

            A loan whimper escaped Mikey’s throat as he stepped in and carefully closed the door behind him.  The slight sound made Leo lift his head but he made no noise as he waited to find out who was in the room with him.

            Mikey ran across the dojo and then flung himself onto his knees to slide the final few feet before stopping against Leo’s legs.  Wrapping his arms around one of them, Mikey hugged it tightly, so excited that for once words failed him.

            The prankster had no idea how Raph and Don had managed to subdue Leo like this, but he didn’t care.  All he knew was that he had a helpless Leo to play with, and the experience was rare enough that Mikey was already quivering in anticipation.

            He could tell from the stiffness of the muscles beneath the thigh he was clinging to that Leo was well and truly pissed.  The story of Leo’s capture and imprisonment was probably epic; Mikey made a mental note to get either Raph or Don to tell it to him sometime.

            There was no way that Leo didn’t know who was in the room with him now; Mikey was stroking his leg in rapt appreciation and the jokester was the most touchy feely of the four of them.

            Leo didn’t even attempt to make a sound behind the gag and Mikey’s eyes narrowed.  So his brother was going to try to ignore the Mikester, was he?  Shaking his head, the orange banded turtle decided that for once he was going to break that world famous concentration.

            “Le~o, oh Le~o,” Mikey trilled.  “You sure are pretty like this.  All tied up just for me.  We’re gonna be alone for _hours_ , isn’t that great?”

             Mikey sort of wished they had left the blindfold off so he could see Leo’s eyes, but it didn’t matter.  Leo’s eyes weren’t going to give anything away; they never did when he was completely concentrated.

            Sliding a hand upwards along Leo’s inner thigh, Mikey let his fingertips probe the crease between Leo’s leg and plastron.  Since Leo didn’t move, he had probably expected that.

            Standing up, Mikey slid his hand back further until he was tickling Leo’s tail.  The little appendage remained still, which meant that Leo had expected that also.

            Catching a portion of it between his fingers, Mikey pinched as hard as he could.

            That got a reaction as Leo’s tail jerked in his grip trying to pull away from him.  Mikey chuckled and wrapped his hand around his brother’s tail, massaging it gently.

            “Whoa Leo, flinched in the first couple of minutes,” Mikey teased as he rolled the tail between his fingers.  “What would you do if I coaxed your cock out and then pinched it too?”

            He knew Leo wouldn’t try to protest the potential torture; his brother was fairly inured to pain.  Intense pleasure was another matter altogether; Mikey was pretty sure no one had tested Leo with that.

            Continuing to pet and massage Leo’s tail, Mikey used his other hand to rub Leo’s scutes.  They were etched with the scars of many battles, and Mikey trailed his fingers into each one, remembering with fair accuracy where they had all come from.

            Leo was completely rigid during Mikey’s inspection, although his tail had stiffened and lengthened.  His big brother might have control over his other limbs, but that little tail was a dead giveaway.

            Choosing a spot on Leo’s exposed side; Mikey stuck out his tongue and licked a long, wet swipe across it.  Tipping his head back, he thought he heard the softest of sounds.

            With a slight grin, Mikey released Leo’s tail and stepped around to his other side.  Picking a spot on Leo’s ribs, he placed his mouth on the skin and sucked, hard.

            This time the slight intake of breath was unmistakable.

            An hour later, Leo was panting.  Mikey kneeled in front of him and studied the one area he hadn’t touched with his tongue; the slit in Leo’s plastron.

            A bulge was there, growing larger over the last ten or fifteen minutes.  Beads of sweat dripped from Leo’s body as he tried to focus away from Mikey’s long, hot tongue, but it was a losing battle.  His cock was responding and no matter how much effort Leo put into dragging his mind away from his lower extremities, he simply couldn’t do it.

            Mikey touched the tip of his tongue to the soft cartilage and was gratified when Leo’s entire body shook.  He hadn’t coaxed anything other than heavy breathing out of Leo yet, but he would.

            Watching Leo’s cock expand beneath his shell made Mikey aware of his own hardening need.  His glance fell for about the hundredth time on the bottle of lubricant one of his brothers had so thoughtfully left behind.

            Sitting next to it were a couple of other items of interest, but for now Mikey would concentrate on the front part of his brother’s body.

            Grasping the insides of Leo’s thighs, Mikey nudged the swollen area of Leo’s plastron with his beak before tilting his head slightly and clamping his mouth over it.  This time Leo’s gasp was audible and his cock pushed against Mikey’s lips.

            Happy at that reaction, Mikey licked along the length of shaft that was now exposed.  Leo’s low grunt preceded the appearance of his already solidly needy cock.

            Churring, Mikey bit his lip as his brother’s large erection bobbed in front of his face.

            Mikey took just the head into his mouth and proceeded to lave the tip with his tongue.  He heard a sound catch in Leo’s throat and knew his obstinate brother was trying to hold back a churr of pleasure.

            Leo jerked and the chains overhead rattled when Mikey swiped the tip of his tongue along the slit in Leo’s cock.  Pulling his mouth off, Mikey smiled happily and decided it was time for one of the toys his brothers had left behind.

            Moving over to the wall, Mikey’s fingers danced across the anal beads, dildos, and butt plugs to stop on the anal probe.  Using the lube, he generously coated the toy before approaching Leo’s tight rear end.

            Drawing in a shuddering breath, Mikey slid his palm upwards on Leo’s butt cheeks until he had pushed his brother’s tail up and away from his opening.  He felt Leo stiffen up then, obviously cognizant of what was going to happen.

            Pushing gently, Mikey inserted the anal probe.  When Leo’s ass contracted in protest, Mikey said, “Loosen up bro’.  You know something a lot bigger is going in here in a few minutes.”

            Dragging the probe back and forth a few times, Mikey was pleased to see that Leo was relaxing as instructed.  Mikey churred again, the power trip enough to cause his erection to drop down.

            Removing the probe, Mikey made another selection from the toy line-up, lubing the anal beads carefully before inserting them into Leo’s ass.  Leo’s body was trembling by the time Mikey has pushed them in as far as possible, and retaining his grip on the end, Mikey moved back in front of Leo.

            Pulling and pushing the beads inside Leo’s body, Mikey dropped to his knees and once more swallowed his brother’s cock.  The taste of precome coated his tongue as he caressed Leo’s hard-on with it, and then Mikey began to suck in earnest.

            A churr finally rolled up from Leo’s chest and exploded into the silent dojo.  Feeling the twist of Leo’s cock in his mouth, Mikey yanked the anal beads out in one long hard pull.

            Leo gave out a strangled cry and convulsed as his orgasm hit.  Mikey drank his fluids greedily, ecstatic with his accomplishment.  Once Leo was completely emptied, Mikey released his dick and looked up.

            His brother’s head was down and he was breathing heavily.  Mikey grinned and stood up; placing a hand on Leo’s cheek and then following that with a kiss.

            “We aren’t done yet, Leo.  It’s my turn to come,” Mikey said softly.

            Leo’s head started to lift as Mikey took his place directly behind his brother.  Using the lube, Mikey coated his achingly hard shaft, letting the squelching sound warn Leo.

            Placing the tip to Leo’s opening, Mikey took a deep breath and pushed in.

            Leo very rarely bottomed and his ass was almost virgin tight.  Mikey realized he was holding his breath and had to remind himself to breathe as he slid into the satin heat of his brother’s core.

            Getting a nice grip on Leo’s hips, Mikey began to thrust.  Leo grunted as Mikey’s pace quickened; as much as Mikey wanted to prolong the bliss, his body was taking control of his actions.

            Pounding hard, Mikey’s eyes closed when he felt the swirl of heat pool in his loins.

            “Oh shell, Leo!  Oh crap!  I’m gonna . . . you f . . . feel so good,” Mikey called out as he neared his own climax.  “This is  . . . shell!  Yes!  Yes!”

            One final hard thrust and Mikey came, shaking and grinding his hips against Leo’s ass as he expelled his seed.  Totally emptied, he pulled out and stepped back to lean against the wall, his breathing ragged.

            When he finally had himself under control, Mikey quickly removed the spreader bar and pulled the ball gag from Leo’s mouth.  As his brother sucked in air, Mikey released the chain from its hook and allowed Leo’s arms to drop.

            Helping his brother sit down, Mikey took the blindfold from Leo’s face and grinned at him.

            “Um, did Raph tell you that you were a prize substitution dude?” Mikey asked cheekily.

            Leo moistened his lips and eyed his little brother.  “He didn’t tell me anything, Mikey.  But you know what?  Prize substitutions aren’t allowed unless you agree in advance.  So I think Raph still owes you and I sure as shell owe him.”

            All Mikey could do was chuckle.  Whatever happened, he was going to end up being the biggest winner.

===================================================

OT4

            “Logistically speaking, this should work,” Don announced brightly.

            “Ya’ know what I don’t wanna hear for the rest of the night Donny?  Any word longer than two syllables,” Raph said, reaching out to grab Don’s hand.  “In fact, I kinda like it when ya’ can’t talk at all.”

            With a hard yank, Raph pulled Don on top of him and began to ravish his mouth.

            Mikey grinned, sitting up next to them and stroking a hand along Don’s thigh.  When he reached his brother’s ass, he squeezed one cheek tightly and Don grunted into Raph’s mouth.

            “I like all the great sounds he makes,” Mikey said lecherously as he continued to grope Don’s butt.

            Don managed to disengage his lips from Raph’s to ask, “I would just like to ask why it is that I’m the guinea pig?”

            Leo was standing off to the side, watching his brother’s frolic on Mikey’s bed.  He stroked his chin with one hand and said, “As a scientist, I would think first-hand experience would be preferable to simple observation.”

            Raph put his hand on Don’s cheek and turned his brother’s face away from Leo’s to say, “And besides, it was your idea genius.”

            “I understand that,” Don said, “but I had rather envisioned Mikey  . . . you know, because of his flexibility  . . . .”

            “No way dude,” Mikey interrupted that plan quickly.  “You are the natural bottom in this family.  That’s all the argument needed on the subject.”

            Don sighed as he reminded himself to remain relaxed.  Since his brother’s had all enthusiastically bought into the idea, he was stuck and would have to follow through.  He had to admit that he _was_ the one who had done the most research on the subject so it was only logical he be on the receiving end in order to direct things.

            Not that he was having to do all that much directing.  Raph was still holding him down while biting at his neck and collarbone, wiggling his hips suggestively against Don’s.  Mikey had suddenly come up with a rather _large_ bottle of lube seemingly out of thin air.

            Leo came over to kneel on the bed.  Leaning down, he took Don’s cheeks between his hands and kissed the genius, deepening it quickly.  Leo’s tongue sliding over his own always had an electric effect on Don’s body and he was definitely starting to feel supercharged.

            Raph hooked his ankles around the inside of Don’s and forced his legs further apart.  The sound of the top on the lube bottle popping open made Don’s heart skip a beat; somehow that small noise seemed to signal the point of no return.

            Mikey coated his finger with the lubricant and painted a wet stripe between Don’s butt cheeks before slowly pushing past that tight ring of muscle below Donatello’s tail.  Nervous already, Don’s butt squeezed together in reaction and Mikey stopped with just a fingertip penetrating his brother.

            “Relax Donny boy,” Mikey crooned to him.  “I’m gonna go slow and do this right, ‘k?”

            His mouth engaged in another activity, all Don could do was moan his agreement.  Mikey removed his finger, applied more lube, and pushed in again.

            Mikey was glad he had cleaned and clipped his nails to a satiny finish.  He had gotten a wonderful idea; at least he thought it was wonderful, for prepping Don completely.  As he worked one finger inside Don’s ass, twisting and crooking it slightly, he grinned to himself.

            Raph reached up to grab Don’s chin and pulled his mouth off of Leo’s.  With a lustful twinkle in his golden eyes, Raph captured Don’s mouth for his own pleasure.  Don churred; being the center of attention wasn’t so bad.

            Leo was petting Don’s carapace and rubbing the back of his neck as Raph ravished Don’s mouth.  Watching Mikey’s face, Leo knew his little brother was up to something.

            Mikey looked up and caught Leo’s knowing eyes on him, and his own blue ones twinkled in merry response.  Removing the one finger, Mikey added lube to two of them and delved back into Don’s nether regions with both.

            It wasn’t the first time anyone had ever put two fingers inside of him, but something niggled at the back of Donatello’s mind as he thought that it was beginning to feel overly wet down there.  The notion abandoned him when Leo bent over to nip along his shoulder while Raph thrust a strong tongue into Don’s mouth.

            Seeing that Don was properly distracted, Mikey pulled his fingers from Don’s bottom.  Pulling the three on his hand together in a tight cone, Mikey slopped a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and knuckles.  Taking a deep breath, he began to push in.

            Don jerked when he felt the larger than normal penetration and Mikey froze immediately.

            “Mikey!  What are you d . . . doing?” Don spluttered, yanking his mouth away from Raph’s.

            “Hey!  Don’t move unless you want me to impale you,” Mikey warned him.  “You need to be stretched and this was the best way I could think of.  Hey Raph,” Mikey called to the red banded turtle, “hold him still.”

            “Will do,” Raph answered, tightening his grip around his brother and locking Don’s legs down with his own.

            Leo stroked the top of Don’s head.  “Relax Donny.  Mike has a good plan and he’s being very careful.  Just _don’t move_.”

            The last two words were issued in the form of a command, the tone Leo’s leader voice.  For Don, the effect was immediate; he turned into a virtual statue.

            “Continue Mikey,” Leo said with assurance.

            Mikey’s fingers followed their original trajectory, moving further into Don’s body.  He paused once all three were inside to give Don time to adjust.  After a moment, he began to push his fist into Don’s ass.

            Don didn’t move just as he was commanded, but he did hiss at the burning sensation.  Mikey pulled back a little and squirted an additional dollop of lube onto his knuckles.  With extreme care, he once more pushed into Don.

            Raph tilted up and nipped at Don’s chin.  Don blinked unseeing eyes, but it took a second tiny bite before he came to enough to look down.  Raph was grinning at him and Don took the hint to lower his mouth back to his brother’s.

            Leo trailed a hand down to Don’s thigh, stroking the olive green skin as he contemplated Mikey’s preparation technique.  He had to admit, the idea seemed to be a good one considering what they were about to try.

            With his entire fist buried in Don’s rectum, Mikey slowly twisted it around.  Don gasped, the feeling of overwhelming fullness had started to turn his legs to rubber, but now the movement of Mikey’s fist was pushing against the bundle of nerves that was his prostate and Don’s cock was coming to life with alacrity.

            “How long Mikey?” Leo asked in a low voice.

            “Oh shell, he’s as ready as he’s ever gonna be,” Mikey answered quietly.  The magnitude of what they were about to attempt was starting to get to him, and his dick made a sudden appearance.

            “All right,” Leo said as he watched Mikey cock’s bounce between his legs.  “Let’s get these two into position.”

            Mikey nodded and slowly withdrew his fist from Don’s ass.  Wiping his hand on the sheets, he followed Leo’s example and pulled one of Raph’s legs free of Don’s, positioning Raph’s feet flat on the bed with his knees turned outwards.

            Between them, they shifted Don’s legs as well.  He was now straddling Raph’s hips, his tail just above the bulge in Raph’s plastron.

            Leo moved the palm of his hand over Raph’s slit and rubbed on it, murmuring, “Drop down Raph, it’s time.”

            Raph grunted his approval and released his aching erection.  Leo caught it and jacked Raph a few times before letting go to hold his hand out to Mikey.  Silently, Mikey squirted lubricant onto Leo’s hand and Leo went back to work on Raph’s cock, spreading the slick liquid liberally over the tip and shaft.

            “Tilt your pelvis Donny,” Leo directed, grabbing onto Don’s hips.

            Don pulled away from Raph’s greedy mouth and turned his head to look back over his shoulder.  He did as Leo asked, letting his brother guide him into phase one of their experiment.

            Drawing a shaky breath, Don felt Raph’s cock pushing at his entrance.  Leo gripped Raph’s penis and helped him line up properly.  With a quick lunge, Raph buried himself completely inside Don’s ass.  Thrusting a few times to fully lubricate both of them, Raph then paused and waited.

            “Mikey,” Leo called.

            Mikey’s hand was shaking as he spilled lube over his cock.  When he was ready, he stood up on the bed and placed his feet on either side of Raph’s outer thighs.  Bending his knees, he leaned his upper body backwards and pushed his cock into Don’s ass, just above Raph’s.

            Don’s mouth fell open as both of his brother’s penetrated him.  The fog he was in had room for only random thoughts, like how glad he was for Mikey’s preparation, or that he would surely split in two.

            Somehow Leo’s voice cut through enough so that he heard his leader say, “Go ahead and move.”

            Raph and Mikey began to drive into Don simultaneously.  Don’s cock was out; hard and throbbing it rubbed against Raph’s plastron, searching for some bit of friction to relieve the terrible ache.

            Reaching between them, Don groped for his dick.

            “Raph, Don needs some help,” Leo said softly.

            Raph’s eyes shifted from watching Don’s face to the arm his brother had slipped between them.  Pushing Don’s arm out of the way, Raph grinned as Don moaned his protest.

            “I got this, bro’,” Raph told him.  “Ya’ just concentrate on staying loose.”

            Donny nodded.  Panted.  Gasped when Raphael’s rough hand grabbed his rigid shaft and began to pump it with long, hard pulls.

            The bed shifted again and Don’s sex addled brain registered his third brother moving into position.  Noted that he had straddled Don’s shell and leaned over him.  Somewhere in Don’s mind he remembered the crazy notion of triple penetration.

            “Ahhh . . . .” Don exhaled all the air in his lungs when he felt Leo’s cock push in on top of Mikey’s.

            “Oh shit, we’re  . . . .” Raph began.

            “We’re all in dudes!” Mikey finished for him.

            When Leo started to move, the others followed.  In and out; a coordinated rhythm that all of their years of close coexistence made possible.

            It was too much for Don.  Overwhelmed and overloaded, he climaxed into Raph’s hand; long sticky strands of come that coated both of their plastrons.

            His churring cry and twitching hips vibrated through his body.  Don’s inner muscles clenched around the three invaders, and they in turn, excited at the feeling of rubbing against each other in a warm, tight space, erupted simultaneously.

            “Oh shell yes!” Mikey sang out as he climaxed as hard as he ever had.

            “Fuck!” Raph yelled; his orgasm strong enough to shake his entire body.

            “Don~ny,” Leo whispered as he came, feeling the swirl of heat from his brothers’ release all around him.

            Mikey’s position being the most awkward, he was the first to pull out, followed quickly by Leo.  Raph dwindling erection slid out a moment later and all four brothers lay in a panting, exhausted heap.

            “That was the hottest thing we’ve ever done,” Mikey announced the very second he had control of his voice again.

            “Great idea brainiac,” Raph told Don, leaning up to plant a quick kiss on Don’s mouth.

            Don was quivering against Raph’s plastron, hanging on to his brother tightly.

            “You okay, Donatello?” Leo asked with concern.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” Don answered.  “I’m better than fine actually.  I’m just a little concerned about how my ass is going to feel after the endorphins wear off.”

            “What did I say about them ten dollar words, Donny?” Raph said with a good natured growl.

            Mikey reached over to pat Don’s carapace.  “You’re gonna be sore as shell.”

            Don chuckled.  “Was that supposed to soothe my nerves?”

            Mikey shrugged, “Just being honest.”

            Don lowered his head to Raph’s plastron, noting that his two older brothers were already drifting off. 

            Smiling to himself, Don thought about what Mikey said.  Honest.  That’s what he loved about his brothers and their relationship with each other, it was open and honest.

            He’d let them experiment on him anytime to keep it that way.


End file.
